The Chosen's Clone
by yet to come
Summary: Rogue cloner's strived to create the perfect assassins. They collected blood from young children in outer rim planets. Only once did they find a force sensitive to clone. Anakin.
1. Chapter 1

The Chosen's Clone

Chapter 1

"Master, the base is destroyed, and most of the clones have been destroyed," Anakin, only 18 years old, spoke to Obi-Wan.

The Jedi nodded, "That's troubling. Do you know of any survivors."

Anakin's blue eye's narrowed, "Yes, because I know everything the moment I step onto a planet."

Obi-Wan gave his padawan a pointed look, before finding another Jedi. Anakin suddenly spun around to face the ruins of the illegal clone laboratory. These clones had been specifically made as assassins, under the radar. The issue was that illegal genetic enhancements and rumors of using force-sensitive's DNA surrounded the experimentations. Not to mention the inhuman abuses, murders, and acts that violated living rights and peace.

Anakin's eyes darted around the ruins. He felt a presence, familiar, but exotic all at once. The padawan walked around the large, caved in, rock walls. He carefully took cautious steps into what was left of the lab. A flash of movement caught his eye. Anakin twisted around to follow the flash, only to find whatever it was moved away from him.

"Are you one of the clones?" Anakin kept his voice calm. The shadowed being hesitated before bolting away from the apprentice. "Oh no you don't."

Anakin used the Force to try to push the other figure to the ground. The being, however; twisted and sent a Force push back at the padawan. The opposing Forces clashed with each other. The energies collided and blasted outward. The air exploded, destroying the ruins and throwing the beings into walls. Anakin registered the pain of his head slamming against a wall, noting dully that the other figure had hit a far wall, then he fell into blackness.

--

"Vanished your padawan has," Yoda stated.

Obi-Wan shrugged, "Master Yoda, you know as well as I that Anakin wanders off more times then a puppy. He went in that direction. But anyway, the goal of this mission is to find something."

"Probably nothing he will find. Search in wrong section does he."

An explosion suddenly burst from nothingness. Obi-Wan sprinted in the direction of the disruption, screaming, "Anakin!!" Through the bond he felt the teen fall into unconsciousness.

All the Jedi were at his heels. Together they climbed through the rubble of what used to be a laboratory. Obi-Wan scrambled up to a crumpled body. Black pants were covered with dust. The Jedi placed a hand on a bare back.

"Fine your padawan is! Unconscious is he," Yoda called across the room.

Obi-Wan nodded before returning his attention to the young man laying in front of him. "Hey, Are you al--" His words died in his throat as he turned the handsome teen over. Light brown, almost blonde, hair, a smooth face. Obi-Wan's eyes widened. "Anakin?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Obi-Wan nodded before returning his attention to the young man laying in front of him. "Hey, Are you al-" His words died in his throat as he turned the handsome teen over. Light brown, almost blonde, hair, a smooth face. Obi-Wan's eyes widened. "Anakin?"_

"I don't…I don't understand," Obi-Wan gasped. "Master Yoda!"

The green, frog-like Jedi hobbled over to his peer. His face twisted into a look of confusion and horror as he gazed at the unconscious through wide searching eyes. All things set aside the look was best fit with the phrase "What the fuck?" (O.o ya know that face). "Mysterious this is. Skywalker he looks like. But younger he is. Strange."

"What—could he be…a clone of…" Obi-Wan trailed off as he looked across the room at his padawan, lying on the ground.

"We probably should have taken them to the infirmary a while ago…you know, instead of talking over them while they internally bleed to death…I'm just sayin'," A younger Jedi knight stated, his dark black hair was spiked up out of his brown eyes.

"Yes! Yeah! Let's go," Obi-Wan scrambled, with a slightly frantic look in his eyes, as he picked the body of his Padawan's look-alike up off the ground and hurried to the infirmary.

-/-

The travel back to the ship carried no difficulty. It was when Obi-Wan had to let his padawan and the other, identical male go that proved problematic and frayed his nerves. Just two hours had gone by, but to Obi-Wan it seemed like twenty years had slipped past him. Yoda had not left his companion's side, his eyes filled with concern for the other, taller, less green Jedi.

"Alright, it will be," Yoda comforted as the doctor walked out of the medical wing.

"We've checked them both over and scanned them both. There is no sign of internal damage, just a few cracked ribs and some scrapes," The young doctor with blonde hair stated. Her blue skin was aged just to the point of wrinkles around her eyes.

Obi-Wan looked relieved, but slowly his face became serious, "And…your other tests?"

"I've run a blood test and it came back positive. The two's genetic code is 85% identical. The clone's 15% left is nonhuman, and seems to have been altered by man. This clone seems to be 2 years younger than Anakin," The doctor explained.

"My God," Obi-Wan whispered, "He's been cloned."

Yoda sighed, "Horrible news this is."

"We cannot conclude, as of yet, just what the nonhuman DNA is. But we will run more tests when the two of them are awake."

-/-

Anakin slowly opened his blue eyes. Slowly his blurred vision focused on the inside of the medical wing. Everything was neatly placed, labeled, and clean. The room itself held a smell that could only be described as sterile. A groan escaped the padawan as he pushed his body into a sitting position. His back burned and ached. It screamed for him to lie back down, but his hatred for being in this place and in this condition was stronger than his pain. Anakin closed his eyes and let a pained breath pass by his lips. He twisted his head to the right, stretching his neck, then turned it to the left. A soft gasp of pain caused him to open his eyes.

Reclined on the bed beside his own was a man in the same position as him. It was as though Anakin was looking into a mirror that had only minor faults. The men stared at each other in silence for a long moment. Their eyes traced the other's form as their minds desperately tried to keep up with the situation.

The mirror of himself reached toward him with an outstretched hand, "I'm Hayden."

The Jedi took the pale, slender hand with his own, "Anakin."

The men nodded slightly as they looked around the room, then, slowly, they looked back at each other. Hayden smiled at Anakin. Anakin smiled at Hayden.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Both men suddenly screamed.

Obi-Wan, Yoda, and the doctor ran into the room. The identical men scrambled away from each other, only succeeding in falling off the sides of their beds. They both groaned in pain before pulling themselves into a standing position. Now that Anakin was looking at the other, he noticed the few things that were out of place. The few, small details that separated him from this 'Hayden'.

"Good, you're both awake," The blonde doctor smiled.

"No," Hayden snapped, "I'm still knocked out. Of course I'm awake you overgrown smurf!"

Anakin suddenly moved to stand directly in front of Hayden. Bright, blue eyes locked with purple eyes. The Jedi moved a hand towards Hayden's mouth, causing the other to snarl slightly, revealing the objects of Anakin's sudden movements. The younger's four canines were pointed.

"What's going on here?" Anakin's voice slightly shook.

Obi-Wan moved toward the pair, "We need to talk."


End file.
